Naruto: Shugo Tenshi
by Karasu97
Summary: What if a mysterious girl suddenly showed up during the Academy? Would this affect the Elemental Nations? Really bad at summaries but it's good! NaruHina, GaaOC ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Karasu here! I just wanted to say that I'M BACK, BABY! I also wanted to let everyone know that this story is going to be a NaruHina fic with some Sakura bashing. I decided not to bash Sasuke because he's ok before the baka snake-teme came. If you don't like it don't read it. If you're going to flame me then give me the reason. I welcome constructive criticism. Also keep in mind that this is my first story so please go easy on me. Thank you and enjoy!

Regular speaking

**Demonic/summoning speaking**

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks

Disclaimer: Do I look like Misashi Kishimoto-sama?

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

October 10, the night of the kyuubi festival. Laughing and happy voices can be heard through out the streets of Konoha. But all was not well. A five-year-old boy with blond hair, blue eyes and six whisker marks could be seen running from an angry mob. This was Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi jinchuuriki but he didn't know that yet. The boy suddenly found himself backed into a corner. Then the beating began.

_Why do they hate me? I never do anything wrong. WHY?_

Naruto thought while all this was happening. Suddenly the punches and kicks stopped. Naruto opens his eyes only to see a pink-haired woman standing over him with a kunai in her hand.

"It's time to die DEMON!"

The women screamed as she swung the kunai down. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the promised death that was about to come, but it never did. After a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes again to see the kunai being blocked by a scythe being held by what looked like a teenage girl. The girl had short spiky black hair that was covered by a dull red bandana. She had piercing orange/brown eyes that were fixated on the crowd in a glare. She wore a dull red/orange shirt that had an autumn orange short sleeve jacket worn over it. On the back of the jacket were two small navy wings. She also wore khaki shorts, black fingerless gloves, and army boots. The girl then looked at Naruto and her gaze softened considerably.

" Close your eyes. Children shouldn't have to see this."

The mysterious girl whispered to Naruto and when he did, the screaming started.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see a massacre. Dead bodies of the civilians and occasional ninja that had made up the mob lied scattered everywhere. In the middle of it all was the girl. She and her scythe were covered in blood. When his mind finally registered that she was walking toward him it was already to late to run away. The girl leaned down and … hugged him. All the mixed emotions were apparently too much for him as he started to cry.<p>

"Shh… There there Naruto. I'm sorry for all the pain you had to endure because of those ignorant fools." She soothed "Just remember that I will always be watching over you."

This was the last thing Naruto heard before drifting to sleep. The girl then handed the little boy to a silver-haired anbu, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: And cut! I really hope you liked the first chapter. That is the only chapter (hopefully) that will have some form of angst in it. Man I hate angst. By the way, that was not Sakura's mom or anything; it was just some random Haruno. Anyway read and review! Or I'll sick Kyuubi on you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kid

I feel so giddy. I finally got around to re-editing my story.

Normal speech

**Demonic/Summoning speech**

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks/Jutsu

*Sound*

Disclaimer: Damn, Naruto isn't on eBay. I guess that means I still don't own it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The New Kid and Naruto has a Clan?<p>

It was the final year of the Academy. Naruto was anxious to get to class for once because of this rumor going around. Apparently, this new kid was able to get into his class for some reason. Normally when you wanted to become a ninja you were grouped with the first years no matter what age you were. So, it would be strange for someone to be placed in the final year class. Naturally Naruto didn't doubt the hokage's judgment he was just excited. When Naruto got to class he didn't see anything different so he decided to sit in his normal spot.

"Sakura-chan!"

"What is it Naruto no baka?"

"Can I sit next to you?"

"NO!" *whack* "I'm saving this seat for Sasuke-kun."

So, with a big bruise on his head, Naruto decided to sit next to Hinata, who was the shade of a tomato. Finally the teacher, Iruka, came in and everyone quieted down.

"Class as you have probably heard we are going to have a new student today, Junsuina, you can come on in."

Then walked in a girl who looked about the students'. She had black/brown hair that was covered by a dull red bandana. Her eyes were a brownish-orange color. She wore a dull red shirt underneath an autumn orange jacket. Her shorts were a khaki color and she also wore a pair of army boots and some black fingerless gloves. The girl, Kuro, saluted the class and then introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Junsuina Kurohane, but please call me Jun! I like pocky, ramen, pranks, nice people and hard workers. I dislike arrogant jerks, snakes, spiders, and fangirls. My hobbies are eating ramen and pocky and playing pranks. My dream is to be a strong kunoichi like the Red Hot Haberano, who was one of the only S-class kunoichi in the bingo book."

Everyone then had one thought _'She's just like Naruto…'_ or in Naruto's case _'She reminds me of someone…'_

Iruka then said, "O.k. Junsuina there is two seats left. One next to Naruto," Naruto raised his hand, "Or next to Sasuke." Sasuke then raised his hand. Cooro decided to sit next to Naruto, much to most of the girls distaste. '_Why would the new girl sit next to the loser when the seat next to Sasuke is available?'_ Sasuke was rather pleased with the choice, since he abhorred fangirls. "Alright class, get out your history books and turn to page 85." Jun decided that this was a good time to raise her hand.

"Yes Junsuina?"

"Iruka-sensei, can you tell me what the class has been studying? Just so I know how far we are."

"Sure I can. Okay so far we have studied the founding of Konoha, the defection of Uchiha Madara, the First Great Shinobi War, The Second Great Shinobi War, the legendary Sannin, The Third Great Shinobi War and right now we are studying the kyuubi attack."

"Iruka-sensei, what about Uzoshiogakure?"

"Uzoshio?"

"Yeah, the Hidden Whirlpool village."

"Never heard of it."

A couple people snickered thinking that she was delusional. Boy, were they wrong.

"Well that's kind of sad seeing as Uzoshio and Konoha were really close allies before it fell. May I tell the class about it?"

"Sure," Iruka calmly replied, "I wouldn't mind learning something new today."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! Uzoshiogakure was mainly run by the Uzumaki clan…"

"NO WAY!" a certain pink banshee screeched, "Naruto doesn't have a clan! He's just a orphan!" A loud echo of 'yeah' could be heard through out the class.

"Sakura-san," Jun replied, "Being an orphan doesn't mean you don't have a clan. It means you don't have parents. Naruto had a clan before his parents died. You should also be ashamed of yourself for picking on Naruto like that." Strangely enough, Sakura almost did.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, Uzoshio was mainly made up of the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan didn't have any bloodline but they were specialists in ken and fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki clan had close ties with the Senju clan, one of the main founders of Konoha. In fact, Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage, was married to one Uzumaki Mito. Because of these ties, Konoha and Uzoshio were really close allies. So close that the symbol on the ninja headband of Uzoshio is imprinted on the back of your chunin jacket, Iruka-sensei. Also the village symbol is the same as the Uzumaki clan crest which is why Naruto here has the same symbol on the back of his jacket. Anyway, during the Third Great Shinobi War Iwagakure realized that Uzoshiogakure was a major threat so they lead an invasion on it. Since Uzoshio was smaller than Iwa, they lost and Uzoshio was destroyed. The only known survivor was Uzumaki Kushina, who came to Konoha. She eventually became known as the Red Hot Haberano and one of the only kunoichi to be labeled S-class in the bingo book."

When Jun had finished speaking she looked around the room. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. The students were looking at Naruto in a new light. That is, except for most fangirls and the object of their affection. They still thought that Naruto was a clanless dobe. The only people who didn't look shocked were Iruka-sensei and Naruto himself. Iruka looked like he was furious but he was trying hard to keep it in check. Naruto looked like he was feeling a mix of sadness and anger. The rest of class went along smoothly, but after words Jun and Naruto were pulled aside by Iruka.

"Cooro, if you were lying, I want you to apologies to Naruto right now." Iruka stressed. "Iruka-sensei, I wasn't lying. What I was saying was cold hard facts. You can even look in the bingo book or the library it's all there. I was kind of wondering why something so important wouldn't be in the textbooks. Who makes the Academy curriculum?" Jun asked.

"The civilian council does. Why?" Iruka inquired.

"That figures. I'm sorry Naruto that you had to find out about your clan this way. I had wanted to talk to you after class anyway. I wanted to ask you if you would be my first friend in Konoha. It kind of looked like you needed one."

"It's ok Jun. It's better than not knowing at all. And you really want to be my friend? Even though I'm hated by everyone?" Naruto asked, almost pleading.

"Yes Naruto, and I am never going to change my mind."

* * *

><p>And cut! Sorry this chapter is so boring and serious. I just needed everything to be set up. *Groan* Jun sounds so much like Iruka and if Naruto and Iruka sound too ooc, sorry. Do you guys think Jun is a Mary Sue? I'm kind of worried she is. Oh! Did you here about the newest movie Naruto: blood prison? I can't wait till they sub it! Though that is going to be awhile because the movie coming out in Japan on July 30 2011. Anyway this is Karasu signing off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Genin Exams

Yay! I get to finally edit my worst yet best chapter! Finally!

Normal speech

**Demonic/summoning speech**

_Thoughts_

Jutsu/ flashbacks

*Sounds*

Disclaimer: I don't think I was even born when Naruto was created

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Genin Exams<p>

Ever since that fateful day Naruto and Jun had been the best of friends. They also kept making new friends. Hinata finally got the courage to ask Jun to be her friend. Choji and Naruto started having a weekly ramen-eating contest, and since Shikamaru was Choji's best friend, he always came to watch. Ino decided she wanted to help Jun get more in touch with her feminine side and they became fast friends. Because of Naruto and Kiba's 'slight' arrogance they developed a friendly rivalry. So to finish off the best Academy year ever, Naruto and Jun decided to perform the biggest prank ever…

"Naruto, Junsuina! You're in so much trouble!"

… paint the Hokage monument.

"Ha you guys couldn't even do this if you tried!" Naruto yelled "Yeah! The only people who could do something as great as this is Naruto and I! You guys would be too scared!" screamed Jun.

"What the heck are you two doing during class time! Get down here you MORONS!" screamed Iruka at the top of his lungs.

'_Aw crap….'_ Was the thought of Naruto and Jun as they sat hog-tied together on the floor of the Academy. "Idiots! It's the last day before the Graduation exam and you decide to do this? Gah… Today we're going to redo the henge no jutsu test. Transform perfectly into me!" Iruka announces.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

'_Well here I go…'_ "Henge!"

When the smoke cleared it revealed a buxom blonde girl that was… in the nude. This caused Iruka to fly on a rocket of blood.

"NARUTO! What the heck is THAT!"

Everyone looked expectantly at Sakura or Jun, but surprisingly it was Hinata who said that. It was also Hinata that ran up to him and whacked him over the head, dispelling the henge. Of course once Hinata realized everyone was staring at her she 'meeped' and ran back into the crowed of students. Iruka then proceeded to chew Naruto out on how 'ninja shouldn't make stupid jutsu'.

Later that day Naruto and Jun were dragged back to Hokage Monument and forced to clean it up.

"I won't let you go until the monument is spotless" Iruka warned

"Like we care…" Jun muttered "It's not if we have anyone to go back to." Naruto finished.

Iruka's eyes softened "Tell you what. I'll buy you guys ramen when you finish." That got them to work faster.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Alright Jun! Today I'm going to pass for sure!" said Naruto "Be careful Naruto. I hear to pass you need to perform the bunshin no jutsu, your worst technique!" Jun replied "Don't worry! I bet I'll ace it!"

"YOU FAIL!"

When Jun and Naruto got to class, Iruka announced that the jutsu you had to perform to pass WAS the bunshin, and sadly everyone had passed except Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei," Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, said "Naruto did make a clone. We should let him pass." Naruto felt his heart soar with hope…

"No Mizuki," Iruka replied "Everyone else made two or more clones. Naruto only made one, and it is useless. It wouldn't be fair to the others." …only for it to come crashing down.

After class Naruto saw the other kids be congratulated by their parents. "Come on Naruto it's ok. Maybe we could go get some ramen." Junsuina said, trying to comfort him. The others couldn't because they were off celebrating with their parents. Jun was the only other orphan in the class.

"Kurohane-san, can I speak to Naruto for a moment?" Mizuki asked. "Sure Mizuki-sensei." Jun replied.

Naruto and Mizuki moved to some random ledge. "Naruto don't be mad at Iruka. He isn't trying to be mean. He just wants you to be the best you can be. You two are the same you know." Mizuki explained "Yeah I know, it's just I really wanted to pass…" Naruto said. "I guess I'll have to let you in on a little secret…"

* * *

><p>Later that night Jun saw Naruto heading for Hokage Tower.<p>

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Jun asked. "Mizuki-sensei told me a way to pass the graduation exam! He said if I took this scroll from Hokage Tower then I pass! Isn't that awesome?" Naruto said excitedly. Jun frowned. _'There aren't any make-up exams for the graduation exam. Why would Mizuki-sensei tell Naruto there was?'_ "Naruto I think we should ask ojii-chan about this test…"

At Iruka's apartment:

"Iruka! Open up the door!" Iruka woke up to hear Mizuki banging on his door. "What's wrong Mizuki?" Iruka inquired. "Naruto and Jun stole the forbidden scroll!" shouted Mizuki. "What!" Iruka exclaimed.

When they got to Hokage Tower they saw the Hokage outside surrounded buy chunin. "I want you to find Naruto and Junsuina and bring them back here." the Hokage explained "Now go!"

When Naruto and Jun got to the rendezvous point they decided to learn from it. "No point in letting the time we have before Mizuki gets hear go to waste." Jun explained. "Hmmm... the first jutsu is… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! But that's my worst one!" Naruto whined. "Don't worry Naruto. This is Kage Bunshin not the normal bunshin. I think this one will be easier because it takes up more chakra." Jun explained. "Ok, I'll try."

* * *

><p>Later in the evening we find Naruto and Jun looking exhausted. "I've found you…" "Oh Iruka-sensei it's you!" Jun exclaims. "We learned a jutsu from the scroll! If we show 'em to you, will you let me graduate?" Naruto asks "Who told you that you would graduate if you learned something from the scroll?" Iruka inquired. "It was Mizuki-sensei." "Mizuki…?"<p>

It was at that moment that a bunch of kunai rained down on the three. Iruka pushed Naruto out the way and got hit instead, but it was what Jun did that caught everyone's attention. "Hijutsu: Warukyūre no tate" she said. Suddenly, two black wings sprouted out of her back and wrapped around her deflecting the kunai. They then disappeared into her back again, though it really didn't faze Mizuki. "Nice job finding the moron," Mizuki said, "Naruto give me the scroll." "No way loser!" Naruto replied. "I figured out what you were up to when Naruto told me, Mizuki. I took Naruto with me to the Hokage and reported your little scheme. He assigned us the mission of bringing you in. So why don't you come with us" Jun finished. "You're right. I tried to trick Naruto into stealing the scroll. But do you want to know something true?" Mizuki asked, sounding positively insane. "No Mizuki, don't say it!" Iruka yells. "The truth is that Naruto is the Kyuubi no Youko! The same Nine-Tailed Fox that destroyed the village and killed Iruka's parents. Everyone hates you because of it, including Iruka!" Mizuki screams. This announcement caused Naruto to freeze and give Mizuki an opening to throw a giant shuriken at him. Naruto tried to run but couldn't get away so he closed his eyes. *Splat* Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka hunched over him with the shuriken in his back. "Naruto, I know what it feels like, the sadness and loneliness. After my parents died, no one would pay attention to me. I became the class clown to try and receive attention. It was so painful. I'm sorry… if I was a better teacher than maybe you wouldn't have felt like I did." Iruka sobbed. Naruto became so confused that he couldn't figure out what to do so he did the only thing he could do, he ran away.

"You're going to pay for that you sicko!" Jun threatened. "Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi" Blades of wind flew at Mizuki with the intent to kill, but sadly they missed him when he jumped off into the forest, with Iruka jumping after him. Naruto was jumping through the trees when Iruka caught up to him. "Naruto! Hurry give me the scroll! Mizuki is after it!" Iruka yells. Naruto's only response was to kick him in the stomach. "Why Naruto? How… did you know I wasn't Iruka?" said Mizuki releasing his henge. "Because I'm Iruka" answered Iruka while releasing his own henge.

"Heh, you'd even henge into what killed your parents to protect him." exclaims Mizuki. "I won't hand the scroll to someone like you" answers Iruka. "You idiot! Naruto and I are the same!" claims Mizuki. "If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do anything!" states Mizuki. "There's no way the demon fox wouldn't use the power of the scroll!" Mizuki yells. "You're right." Agrees Iruka _'So that's how he feels…'_ thinks Naruto who was behind a tree near the clearing that Iruka and Mizuki was in, _'Deep down even Iruka… doesn't acknowledge me.'_ "The demon fox would do that," Iruka goes on to say, " but Naruto is different. He is one of my greatest students. He is a member of the village. He is Uzumaki Naruto!" "Shut up!" shouts Mizuki as he starts to throw the last giant shuriken he had only to receive two kicks to the stomach, One from Naruto and the other from Junsuina. "LEAVE IRUKA-SENSEI ALONE!" they scream together. "Make me! I could kill you two with one hit!" shouts Mizuki. "Bring it on!" says Jun "Whatever you dish out we can give back a thousand-fold!" finishes Naruto as they perform the same move. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The clearing was filled with thousands of clones. "I thought you were going to kill us with one shot Mizuki-teme!" shouts Naruto "Well if you won't do anything, we'll start!" yells Jun. And the beating began.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we over did it?" Naruto asks the others. "Nah" they answered. Mizuki looked like a stain on the ground except when he twitched every one or two minutes. That wasn't a bad thing though. Everyone thought he deserved it.<p>

"Naruto, close your eyes. There's something I want to give you." Asks Iruka. Naruto could feel Iruka taking off his goggles. "Ok Naruto, you can open your eyes now!" declared Iruka. When Naruto opened his eyes the only thing he saw that was different was that Iruka didn't have his hite-ate on… wait… "Iruka-sensei, thank you so much! You're the best!" Naruto happily exclaims. "Yeah ok how 'bout we go to Ichiraku's and celebrate, yeah lets go do that!" Jun exclaimed, looking like she wanted to REALLY avoid something. "You hold on a minute!" says Iruka _'aw crap…'_ " What was with that Hijutsu you performed? I've never seen anything like it." "Uhh… Uhh… oh crap. You guys can't tell this to ANYONE, except the Hokage. He's probably listening in on us right now with peeper ball of his."

Somewhere in Hokage Tower an old man in white robes sneezed.

"Moving on, I… have a kekkie genkai. My chakra can form into wings, and I am really good with futon jutsu. I don't try to rely on it though, since I believe you should work hard to get what you want in life." Jun stated.

After Jun's explanation, Iruka still seemed a little suspicious while Naruto believed every word. He showered her with compliments and asked her questions about her special ability. As the trio of two fresh genin and seriously injured chunin walked back to the village to go to the hospital and grab a few bowls of ramen, Iruka suddenly felt that he should keep an eye on his lowest scoring kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who reviewed and helped me out! I couldn't have bettered the story without you!<p> 


	4. alert

Fine you jerks! If no one likes this then I'll stop! I'm sorry I can't make a stupid story that you would like! I thought I had a good idea but I guess not. So sorry, if you did like it but, I'm sorry. I'm stopping the story. I might continue it later on, but not now. So sorry, Karasu out.


	5. Alert 2

Ok. Know I feel really foolish. I looked over the reviews I had gotten and realized that the person I had gotten mad at was trying to help me. Sorry. I can be extremely hotheaded at times and I was having a bad day so I didn't understand what this person was trying to say. I'm going to redo the other chapters and continue the story. Karasu out!


End file.
